


Beauty

by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon



Series: Ahava [4]
Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Noam has a beard now, but it's very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon
Summary: Noam was very certain that when people said shoot for the moon they didn't mean this.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Series: Ahava [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734058
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 22 days to write. Turns out that forcing myself to write things I don't really want take very long. So the first half was written pretty early in the month and the last in like a week. It's very late now so I will correct any mistakes at a later date.
> 
> Also there will be a new chapter of prayer for persephone! Sometimes the near future, I have not abandoned it. The new chapter is just very slow going, I don't know whether this has to do with the fact that it's very plot heavy and I hate writing plot, Noam's pov is very limited and frustrating because he has absolutely no correct information and it gets tiring when you already know the truth or maybe it's because Dara just isn't in it lmao. But it will come. I'm also tossing around an arranged marriage/royalty au and a Bethany focussed fic + a sequel to parenting. I will have more time to write when school is done in like a week. 
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone for their lovely comments because they really brighten my day and motivate me! You are all amazing.
> 
> Warnings  
> Beginning of sexual content. It's very mild. mostly just making out and slight groping then it's gone again. Starts when they stop discussing things and go to bed. Ends when the door opens. It's exactly ten lines.

Noam was reasonably sure at this point he was going to set something on fire.

It was Ahava's birthday and they were having her party at their home. The afternoon had been spent running after children and handing out bandaids for skinned knees. The evening would be spent barbecuing, as Ahava had asked for one after she saw it on tv. She had been enamoured with neighbourhoods coming together for a barbecue, and also perfect picnics. The one where you have a big basket with flowers and sit on a checkered blanket. Dara delighted in these because he always had a weakness for doing things Pinterest perfect just to prove he could. And so he could loudly talk about it with Ames whenever there were old rivals close by.

The barbecue had been a great idea except for the fact that Noam couldn't barbecue for shit. Dara bought them one because he thought barbecuing would be nice in the summer and then they barely ever used it. It was on and there was a lot of smoke coming out of it but Noam couldn't tell you anything more about what the hell was going on.

He tilted his head and scratched through his beard. He started growing one after he had neglected to shave for three days and Dara seemed to appreciate his 'rugged good looks' as he sarcastically called them. Dara hadn't commented on him not shaving which was what had tipped Noam off to the fact that Dara might have liked it more than he let on. Dara tended to be vocal about disagreeing with things. Especially when it was about personal hygiene, moaning about how he had married a cave man every time Noam told him you could use soap for your hair, face and body just fine while gesturing wildly to Dara's five different shampoo's. What was the difference between shampoo and conditioner anyway?

He hadn't said anything about it at all but Noam could feel his eyes trace his jawline and noticed how Dara seemed to grasp his face more when kissing him. So the beard had stayed even though Ahava complained about how he tickled and Dara complained about beard burn.

Something was on fire.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," he whispered, hopefully there weren't any children nearby. A bun had caught fire he frantically patted it with a spatula but it wouldn't stop burning. Wolf, who was laying near his feet hoping for scraps, decided that staying near Noam was too dangerous and trotted away to search for Dara.

"Need help?" Priya asked.

"Holy fuck, please."

She laughed and gently nudged him away, quickly adjusting some settings on the barbecue and flipping burgers. "Don't use it often?"

Noam shrugged. "Dara normally cooks. It's for our own safety."

She grinned at him. Both her and Claire were still more Dara's friends than they were his but they got along fine. Communication with the quarantine zone wasn't optimal but it was getting slightly better. The people living there were wary of Carolinia and it's witching hungry government but they weren't as anti-contact anymore now Lehrer was gone. He knew Ames contacted them for work related things sometimes. And Dara liked to check in with Priya and Claire every few months of course. 

Priya used a quick spark of magic to flip all the burgers at the same time, Noam felt a small pang of loss in his chest, one that was always there whenever he saw magic up close. Therapy and time had made sure it had become a gentle ache instead of a hammer smashing into his ribs every time he was reminded of magic but it still hurt sometimes, especially when someone was doing it right in front of him. Seeing things that once cost barely a thought were now impossible feats to which the door would never again open was difficult sometimes.

Priya seemed to realise she had done something wrong because the smile dropped from her face, he quickly gave her a reassuring grin and changed the subject, "So, how are Naveen and David?"

She lit up immediately. "Great! Naveen is slowly learning how to read and making really good progress, David has been getting into elephants lately, can't get enough of them. How's Ahava?"

Noam smiled, "Wonderful as always. She gets more and more like Dara everyday which is hilarious but slightly scary. I'll do something stupid and I'll have two identical frowny faces looking at me." Priya grinned at that and he grinned back easily. "She has started singing lessons, which she enjoys so far. And helped Dara start an herb garden."

"That's great. She is a good kid."

"She is," he said, maybe a little too fast because Priya quirked her eyebrow at him.

"But?"

"No but. She's great. She's perfect. Everything's perfect."

"Alright," Priya said in a 'If you say so' voice.

"Alright," Noam said as well, shifting his feet. They were silent for several seconds before Noam caved. "It's just- What's having two kids like?"

She grinned. "Well, I'm not going to lie. It's difficult sometimes. Cause I have work and Claire has work and we have to carefully manage our things. Of course there's like a communal daycare in the settlement so we don't have to worry about that. But you have to be careful to split your attention evenly. And they fight all the time. Literally all the time. About everything, it's ridiculous sometimes." She took a deep breath, "But I love it. I love being a mom. I love both of them so much I wouldn't change it for the world. Why are you asking?" Her sly smile said she might already know.

Noam shrugged. When she gave him a flat look he quickly looked at Dara on the other side of the garden talking with Ahava's surrogate mother. "I've just been wondering. About, you know, having another one."

"Really?!"

He jumped when Bethany suddenly jumped from behind him. "Jesus, Beth!"

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, leaning in close with a conspiratorial look on her face, "But you've been talking about having another one?"

Noam rubbed the back of his neck. "No, we haven't talked about it yet. Well, we discussed having more a while back, couple of years after we had Ahava and Dara was open for having another one but it never came up again."

Bethany gave him a surprised look "Why not?" He nervously shifted his feet, looking at Dara again. Dara turned, catching his eye, Noam smiled and he smiled back. He was radiant.

Bethany snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Noam?"

"Oh, right. Why would we? Everything's perfect. We're happy. I don't want to ruin it by changing everything. What if Ahava doesn't want a sibling? What if she thinks she's not good enough? What if Dara doesn't want another kid anymore and it creates friction?"

"Why would it create friction?" Priya asked, looking confused.

"What if he doesn't want another one and gives in because I want it? Or he doesn't give in and feels guilty?"

"It's not going to be like that. You're stressing to much again. That's not good for your blood pressure," Bethany reprimanded him sternly.

"Yes, doctor," Noam snorted. Then he felt his mood plummet again. "I'm just scared."

"You're not going to find any answers without talking to Dara. Just discuss it with him and if you do decide to have another one, talk to Ahava. She would be delighted, I'm sure of it," Priya said, crossing her arms over her chest with a determined look on her face.

He gave her a hesitant smile, "You're right." 

"I often am," she smiled. Then she shifted her eyes to something behind him. "I think your daughter is trying to jump out of that tree."

"AHAVA!"

* * *

In the end everything turned out alright. The hamburgers were slightly burned but tasted fine, Noam had bonded with a couple of other parents by pretending he knew how barbecues worked and Ahava was dissuaded from jumping from 10 feet high.

"I wanted to crowd surf, papa. They do it at concerts. The others were going to catch me!" she whined as she clutched his shoulder.

"A bunch of 50 pounds 8 year olds can't do that Ahava," Noam explained patiently, for the fourth time.

"Yes they can."

"No they can't."

"Yes they can!"

"Both of you are too stubborn to stop this so I'm doing it for you," Dara cut in. He looked gorgeous, Noam thought that every time. Even now, with his yellow sweater covered in dirt and worn jeans he looked perfect. He walked over to where Noam was carrying their daughter and pressed into his side, bringing up a hand to stroke a few of the curls that had escaped Ahava's ponytail out of her face. "Your father is right."

She pulled her little face into a scowl. "No he isn't. You always say that papa doesn't know what he is doing."

Dara laughed. "He often doesn't, but he's right this time." He bend down to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I appreciate it so much," Noam said dryly. Dara looked up to roll his eyes at him, but was interrupted by Noam kissing him on the mouth.

"I want kisses too," Ahava whined, yanking on his hair. Noam grinned against Dara's mouth, giving him a last peck before descending on his daughter in a flurry of kisses and beard. "No! Stop! I take it back! I don't want any anymore!" she squealed. 

When she was breathless with laughter Noam stopped, pressing a last kiss into her hair as she wiggled with her legs, asking to be put down. He set her on her feet and she immediately ran back out the door to play with Wolf. He laid both his hands on Dara's hips. "Hey."

"Hey." Dara smiled at him. Hands flitting up Noam's sides to his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just something I wanted to talk about. Adult things."

Dara playfully wiggled his eyebrows. "Adult things?"

Noam grinned and held him closer to his chest. "Not those kind of adult things, baby."

"Oh, shame. I was feeling kind of restless."

Noam hastily backtracked, "It can be that kind if you want."

Dara gifted him a wide smile, standing on the tips of his toes to rub his nose against Noam's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Dara quickly averted his eyes and let out a soft breath. "I'm so happy. I've never been as happy as when I'm with you. Maybe I never really was. You make me happy, you know that right? I know I'm not always good at showing it-"

"You show me plenty. Don't worry." Noam pressed a kiss against his cheek. Then he grinned softly. "You make me happy too."

* * *

They put Ahava to bed. Both of them kissing her goodnight before going downstairs again to put on the newest bland movie that was produced merely to generate as much money as possible. Dara making tea for both of them before sliding in Noam's lap to cuddle close to him. He threw spiteful jabs at the screen about the quality of the movie between sips of tea but Noam stayed quiet. Something Dara noticed as when the movie ended he turned of the tv, set down his cup and turned to Noam with a questioning look on his face. "What's on your mind?" Noam stayed silent, looking down at his untouched tea. Dara turned to face him more fully, "Noam? Talk to me."

Noam took a deep breath. "Do you want another one? Another kid, I mean." Dara blinked at him. Looking surprised at the mere option of having two. "It's not that I'm not happy now. I'm very happy, but I sometimes wonder what it would be like. I want another one."

Dara moved to straddle him and leaned forward, something bright sparkling in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Noam said with a shy grin. "I would, if you want it too, like another one."

Dara smiled at him, grabbing his face and kissing him eagerly on the mouth. "Yes, yes, yes."

Noam made a small, surprised sound against his lips before quickly setting aside his cup to slide his hands to Dara's back. He reluctantly broke the kiss. "You seem enthusiastic."

"I am." Dara was still smiling, leaning his head forward against Noam's. "I thought about having more, but we were figuring out Ahava and we both were busy with work and then Texas started acting up _again_ so I stopped considering it, I suppose."

"We should discuss it with her first. See what she thinks of it."

"Right." Dara nodded thoughtfully, gently rubbing his thumb over Noam's cheekbone. "How do you want to have this one? Adoption? Foster care? Another surrogate?"

"'S been a while since I researched all the options, so I will have to take a look at them again before we make a decision," Noam murmured while gently stroking Dara's back. 

The discussion went on for hours, eventually they decided to stop for now and continue in the morning. When they both lay down in bed Dara immediately slid into his arms, pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw. Noam could feel his smile. He brought up a gentle hand to frame Dara's face, which was promptly kissed too. "You weren't kidding about being restless, baby."

"No," Dara sighed. "I wasn't." His breath hitched when Noam's hand slipped downwards, travelling over his hip to gently squeeze his ass.

"Let's take care of you then," Noam whispered in a tone that made a slow smile slide over Dara's face.

"Oh?"

"Don't play coy," Noam murmured as he bend down to catch Dara's smug lips. Carefully turning him on his back, leaning on his elbows to hover over him. Dara's hand clutching at his back.

"But you like it," Dara gasped out between kisses. He gently bit Noam's bottom lip, pulling at it before letting go, immediately diving back in to sooth it with his tongue. He squirmed excitedly when Noam pulled down his underwear, lifting his hips to help him take them off. Noam pulled back a little to admire him. He was a vision. Hair messy and cheeks flushed, naked except for one of Noam's old t-shirts that was tangled up around his waist.

"Beautiful," Noam breathed out. Dara smiled and tilted his head back for another kiss, Noam pressed a kiss against his lips before trailing his lips down to Dara's neck. He carefully rubbed his beard against the flawless throat just to hear Dara's breath hitch. He wrapped his legs around Noam's waist to slowly grind against him in response.

Then the door flew open.

"Daddy, there's a mosquito in my room!"

Dara threw Noam of off him in a startled flurry of movement. Somehow managing to get Noam away from him and pushing his sleep shirt down to cover himself in the same movement. Noam would have been impressed if he wasn't busy curling up in pain on the floor. "Oh my god! Noam, are you okay?" Dara asked as he quickly slid of the bed.

"I'm alright. Just old. And not expecting you to perform judo on me."

"I'm so sorry, darling. Ahava, love, please knock next time."

"Sorry! Papa, do you need a bandaid?" She sounded worried. When Noam turned to her her eyes were big and very startled.

"It's not your fault. Just fell of the bed. I'm fine," he groaned as he climbed to his feet. "I'll go and take care of your mosquito, alright." He smiled as he crouched down in front of her brushing a hand through her hair. Keeping her attention on him so Dara could get his underwear back on. Once he had pulled himself together again he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the sheets next to him.

"Come up, little star." Ahava perked up and immediately ran over, jumping on the bed excitedly, already rambling. Noam smiled as he took off to her room. Chasing the stupid bug around until he got tired and decided he was just going to use bug repellent.

When he got back to his room Ahava was already fast asleep, curled up into Dara's side. Noam tiptoed to his side of the bed, sliding under the sheets and gently kissing Dara's plump lips. "Goodnight."

"Night." Dara smiled at him. He wriggled a little to lie down more comfortably, then his eyes slowly slid closed. He always looked very young when he was asleep, all the tension draining out of him. _Cute_ , Noam thought, smiling adoringly as he closed his own eyes.

* * *

Noam was very certain that when people said shoot for the moon they didn't mean _this_. 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! You can't stop me!"

"I can! I have! I'm doing it right now."

"You were supposed to be the cool dad." Noam narrowed his eyes at her, fully aware that this was a manipulation tactic. He may be dense, but he wasn't completely hopeless. Years of Dara had taught him to recognise manipulation. Not that Dara used it on him. He didn't need to and even if he did, he loved Noam too much to do it. But Dara sometimes had trouble seeing people as more than chess pieces who could be used to achieve his goal so he didn't object to using it to get his way. Dara always insisted that if they were willing to do something because he fluttered his eyelashes and smiled they weren't very against it in the first place.

Dara was a lot more subtle than Ahava though. And didn't try do things like _stealing the moon._

"I think it should be possible," Taye said. He shot Noam a wide grin when he received a glare.

"Do not encourage her."

Taye shrugged. "Why not? Dreams are important."

"Stop it, Taye," Noam said, bringing up a hand to rub it over his face tiredly.

"It's only the moon. Don't be a killjoy."

"I will kill you," Noam forced out from behind his hand.

"Don't get violent. That only proves you are aware your arguments are unsound," Taye said in a condescending voice.

"I will stab myself in the eye if you ever talk to me in your politician debate voice again."

"There's a seven year old present, darling. Please watch the language." Dara came gliding out of the kitchen holding a tray with coffee, tea and candy.

"I'm eight!" Ahava corrected, puffing her chest out while bouncing angrily on her feet.

"My bad, love. You simply grow up so fast, it's hard to keep track sometimes. Please forgive your ageing father." Dara set the tray on the table and bend down to give her a quick kiss on her temple.

"I sometimes still say I am seven too," she shared conspiratorially with him. "So it's okay."

"Thank god. I was about to cry," Dara teased. "Now what are you bothering your poor father for?"

"The moon," she said with a grave expression on her face.

"Oh?" Dara asked with great interest. "What about it?"

"I want her."

"Uh-huh." Dara nodded at her, pausing meaningfully. "Why?" he asked when she didn't deign to elaborate.

"To keep her in a jar."

"Why?" he asked again while stroking her head.

"She'll look pretty! And I get to have the moon."

"I assume Taye is here to help you with this."

"Yes. Uncle Taye has agreed to help if I convince you two, so he has now formally been selected as the cool parent."

Noam fell forward off the couch clutching his chest desperately. "Don't do this to me, please," he begged, desperately trying to hold back the laughter from his voice.

"It is already done," Ahava said haughtily. "If you are not with me you are against me. And whoever is against me has by default forfeited their lives." There was a stunned beat of silence following her statement.

"Holy shit. That got dark real fast," Noam said from the floor. Taye was nodding wide eyed from the couch.

Ahava's face broke out in a smile and she clapped her hands. "Was it good? Did I sound like daddy?"

"It was fantastic, my love." Dara smiled brightly at her. He patted her on the head again.

"And you sounded exactly like your dad," Noam said as he climbed up from the floor. Ahava gave him a wide smile before running out of the room at full speed.

Dara turned to him still smiling, standing on his toes to press a sweet kiss to Noam's cheek before hissing in his ear, "Since when is an unholy thirst for revolution passed on through genetics?"

Noam brought a hand to the small of Dara's back. "I think this might have been slipped through while raising her, so it's technically also your fault. Besides, you cannot deny that it was amazing. You love drama."

Dara rolled his eyes at him and turned away but Noam caught his lips turning up all the same.

"So," Taye interrupted. "the moon."

"You just want to watch the world burn, don't you mister Washington?" Dara teased.

"This is absolutely hilarious to me yes," Taye said it with the same easy grin that graced his face most of the time.

"You are horrible."

"Perhaps," Taye admitted easily. "Do you have red candy?"

"Right behind the teapot."

"Marry me," Taye exclaimed as he immediately dove for the table.

"Oh my, I'm afraid it can't be. I'm already married."

"Leave him."

"I think this is a great time to remind everyone of the fact that I am still present in the very room that this conversation is taking place in," Noam interrupted. "Where's Ahava by the way?"

"She is preparing for war!" Ahava yelled as she ran into the room holding her holoreader held high above her head. She put it down on the table and started tapping away, eventually pulling up a powerpoint called 'Why I can, should and will have the moon.' She turned to all of them with a face filled with the same menacing glee that Noam was sure must have been on his face when he hacked the national bank. "Father, father and uncle. Please take a seat and prepare to be convinced of the right opinion."

Dara's eyebrows shot to his hairline but he sat down all the same. Noam huffed out a laugh but sat down next to him, slinging his arm over the back of the couch as Dara bend forward to grab both their teas, handing Noam his with a smile so soft Noam couldn't help himself and bend forward to kiss him quickly. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Dara's for a moment. Then he wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close and turned his head to face Ahava, leaning the side of his face against Dara's curls. She was tapping her foot against the floor in an impatient rhythm. "You done?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're sorry. Please continue." The next hour comprised of Ahava gesturing wildly as she explained to them in no uncertain terms that giving her the moon was the only right option. Most of her arguments consisted of either: you love me, I deserve it, the rest of the world doesn't or a combination of those three.

"Right now. Right this moment Texas can also see the moon. Do they really deserve the moon? No, papa. They do not. Neither does Carolinia or Britain. You know who does deserve it?

"You?" Noam asked tentatively.

She pointed a finger at him. "Exactly."

"You can't argue with that," Taye cut in.

Noam pulled a face in response. "I think we can."

"Can we?" Dara suddenly asked.

Noam whipped around to face him. "You cannot possibly be convinced of this."

"Are you saying our daughter does not deserve the moon?" Dara's face was serious but laughter was shining through his eyes.

"I am saying that there are many individuals who deserve the moon. And giving it to one person is selfish. There would be worldwide consequences," Noam explained feeling bewildered. Was he the only sane person here?

"I have prepared for this argument," Ahava said triumphantly as she clicked to the next slide. It said 'I don't care about worldwide consequences.'

Noam turned to Taye who was shaking with laughter. "You helped set this up didn't you?" Taye was laughing too hard to answer. Which, Noam supposed, was an answer of itself. "Ahava, princess, light of my life. You are right about the fact that neither the world nor any nation deserves the moon. Countries are often not inherently evil or good. And even if they are, there's a difference between a nation and what it stands for and it's citizens. However there are many, many people who love the moon. They like seeing it and it makes them happy. Do you really want to take it away from them?" The girl hesitated. She nervously shuffled with her feet, clearly thinking it over. "Maybe the moon would be very unhappy in a jar. Maybe she likes floating freely. Have you thought about that?" Noam inquired gently. The look on Ahava's face said she hadn't. There was a little frown between her eyebrows. Then her lips set in the same determined line that Dara's formed when he made a decision.

"I hadn't thought of that," she conceded. "I don't want the moon anymore. I want everyone to see her. She probably wouldn't be as pretty in a jar anyway, there wouldn't be any stars" She sounded a little sad about her decision.

"Thank you," Noam sighed out. Talking decisions out of her head was hell but at least it didn't take three days again like when she had wanted a sword. "You know, you can't have the moon but we can name a star after you. Might be an idea for a Christmas present."

She smiled. "I like that. But I wanna be next to daddy!"

He ruffled a hand through her hair. "I'll see what I can do." She smiled sweetly up at him and surged forward to throw her arms around his middle. He hugged her back, still gently carding his fingers through her hair. Then she let go to run back to Taye, asking him questions about making the moon bigger. Dara face palmed but he was laughing while he did it. He settled his arm back around Dara's shoulder and contentedly watched his family. Taye was staring in the distance, deep in thought and rattling of numbers, Ahava trying to keep up with the steady stream of math with a confused frown on her face. Dara was smiling fondly at both of them. He tipped his head back against Noam's shoulder to look him in the eye. Whatever Noam had on his face made the smile spread further over Dara's. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Noam replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's not a godamn competition, Álvaro."

Noam snickered and hid his face in Dara's hair. "It's true."

"No it isn't." Dara pressed a finger to his lips when he saw Noam open his mouth again. "Don't start with me," he warned.

Noam considered being difficult for a moment, before discarding the idea and grinning against Dara's finger. The hand not cradling Dara to his side reached up to grab Dara's hand, bending the fingers inward so he could press a kiss to Dara's knuckles. "Alright. Do you love me enough to take my side in the inevitable argument I'm gonna have with Ahava over making the moon bigger so everyone can enjoy it more?"

Dara tugged his hand loose so he could fold his arms over his chest. "Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> Hc
> 
> Noam is the kind of guy that would definitely grow a beard at least once just to see if he looks good. Noam is a DILF you cannot silence me.
> 
> Dara knows Noam is hot, Dara appreciates beard!Noam's hotness and Dara treasures the knowledge that they are the hottest power couple in the neighbourhood and takes great pleasure in obliterating any and all competition without even trying.
> 
> Priya and Claire have two sons. One of them is the son of Priya's brother who died young, the other is a Texan baby who got the virus, survived and was smuggled out of the country by his mother with the black magnolia's help.
> 
> Noam and Dara become foster parents once Ahava is a bit older.
> 
> Ahava's surrogate mom is named Sarai. She has her own kids and is not extremely involved in Ahava's life but she does get regular updates from Noam and Dara and comes to celebrate birthdays.
> 
> Ames is halfheartedly planning on overthrowing the government but only because Noam did it twice and it's not fair bc she only could do it once.
> 
> Tbh Noam has probably given Ames blackmail on politicians that Ames didn't like.
> 
> Ames and Taye are slowly executing their master plan to make Taye chancellor. 
> 
> Bethany personally shows up at Holloway's house to give him migraines using magic. Also kicked him into a fountain once. Then claimed she tripped. But it was like a two footed kick in the back, plus she ran up to him to do it. So-
> 
> Noam is SO proud of her. He takes her out for ice-cream afterwards, like the lame dad friend that he is around her.
> 
> Ahava has learned that she can wrap people around her pinky finger by being cute. Dara was very amused by this development until she started doing it with Noam. Then he was like "Hey, that's my job."
> 
> Noam was terrible at resisting puppy eyes for the first years of Ahava's life, this resulted into trying to get Dara to buy 40 horses and the neopets company. He's gotten better at it, especially when it's about really ridiculous things.
> 
> That being said I do think Dara is the more responsible parent but only barely. Because Noam is more impulsive but Noam also had kind of a normal childhood until he was twelve or thirteen. So while Dara is better at saying 'no' Dara is also convinced that ten is the appropriate age for a child to start learning how to fight with knives. Noam has managed to negotiate it up to twelve and she's learning self defence first.
> 
> Taye has Ahava's back in nearly everything bc he believes having a dream is important and she deserves to get whatever she wants. (lmao can you imagine. It's take your parents to school day or something and Noam has to deal with the BIGGEST security break in 10 years and Dara has the flu really bad so Ames and Taye come in their stead. And everyone just goes 'this is my mom the doctor and my dad the accountant' and it's Ahava's turn and suddenly both the chancellor and the five star general of the army -who were also heavily involved in bringing down Calix Lehrer when they were like 18- walk in like 'hi, we're Ahava's godparents' like what would you even DO? Should I write this?)
> 
> That being said Ahava has like 5 godparents. Which probably isn't super unusual seeing as the virus kills a lot of people so having extra options in your will must be common.
> 
> Ahava copies the behaviour of people she deems cool, so there's some Ames and Claire when she tries to be intimidating. Also Dara and Noam but that's mostly subconscious.


End file.
